Give me love
by MrsDracoMalfoyTheFirst
Summary: I dont own anything but the OC Ryeanna Taestone enjoy and leave reviews3


Okay so I'm trying a new ship with an OCC and would appreciate if you could read it and tell me what you think, if you want more or if it fits in with the story or not.

I don't own Tom riddle or any other characters I only own Ryeanna Taestone.

Bold = Authors notes.

Italics = thoughts in their heads or if after ~'s it's the past.

Underline = who am I kidding I'm not using underline.

~~~~~~~~~~ = changing person or going back/forward in time.

Ryeanna packed up her last bit of clothing before looking onto the red and gold room.

_I HAVE to be in Gryffindor._

Ryeanna had spent her days reading about the houses, Gryffindor felt like home. What would she know about that? Her 'muggle' parents didn't know about it, they couldn't teach her. She was lost now they were dead though.

3 weeks before her Auntie had a visit from a Professor Dippet, he explained how Ryeanna was magical.

A witch.

_Well what else could it be? She transformed a bike into a pony on her seventh birthday._

_She looked in the mirror and the one thing that made her stand out was her unnaturally bright red hair. She could change the colour of course but she felt she suited it._

_Dippet had said about this, about how she was a Metamorphmagus. _

_She did know what it meant just that she could change the colour of her hair, Dippet had said that there was others and some could change their nose and mouth! Ryeanna wanted to learn how to do that. _

_Dippet went on and on for a bit and Ryeanna managed to learn she was a descendant of a bright witch who invented the cure for Dragon pox._

Ryeanna jumped into the overflowing car and stared longingly out the window. About 40 minutes later they arrived at kings cross where she was to meet another wizard, he was new at this two so they would travel together. She found him standing beside the Professor they called 'Dumbledore'. "Hello," She said smiling at the boy.

He never returned the smile he simply murmured, "Hello," back.

"You must be the young girl who is to be escorted by our young Tom then," Dumbledore's eyes never left her hair.

She grew self conscious and changed her hair to a subtle light brown.

"Whoa," The boy Dumbledore had said was called Tom stared in amazement whilst Dumbledore chuckled.

Dumbledore told them to run into the wall which received a confused look from Tom. Ryeanna ran first having no doubts Dumbledore would let anything hurt them on their way to Hogwarts. Tom followed shortly after claiming Dumbledore had to go and do something and that he would see them at Hogwarts. They sat in the same compartment and were soon joined by a girl who introduced herself as Mary Black and a boy called Arnold Lovegood. The four sat and chatted and Ryeanna was asked to change her hair colour several times, she had made three friends already! The four shared a boat and talked more she found out Tom was an Orphan unsure of his blood status but he had been told Half-Blood, Mary was a pure blood descending from over 8 different pure-blood families and Arnold was a muggle-born just like her but he knows his parents, lives with them. Ryeanna listened to their tales and shared her past with them, how she was living with her aunt how she was related to the famous witch Gunhilda of Gorsemoor, Mary had nothing to say for THAT.

Ryeanna was dreaming of what school would be during the sorting and only listened for her friends, Mary was in Slytherin, Arnold was a Ravenclaw and Tom was in Slytherin as well. "Ryeanna Taestone," A witch called from the front. Ryeanna made her way to the chair and sat down, once the hat was on it was only a small second when it called "SLYTHERIN!"

_How? No muggleborns were allowed in Slytherin! I read so myself in the founders journals!_

Nevertheless Ryeanna walked to the Slytherin table and took her seat between Mary and Tom while other Slytherins clapped with confused was not a magical name it was already obvious she was a muggle-born although it didnt help when the teachers had went for a chat with the hat to find out how."How are you in Slytherin?" Tom looked at he whispering."I dunno," she whispered back. She changed her bright blue hair into brown trying to blend in but all that caused was more talk! She decided to show a little house pride an turned her hair into a flattering green which suited her more that the red did. When the green reached the tip there were cheers from the Slytherin table as all the other houses watched. A smile appeared on her face again.


End file.
